


The Lovers That Went Wrong

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Councilor Trio AU, Gen, HEAR ME OUT GUYS, ITLL BE EXPLAINED, Some AU where Preston died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: It's been fifteen years since he first went to that camp.It's been six since the Incident.And Max has tried to forget.----A.K.A I just woke up from having a dream that Preston died to some very very deep mud while out on a walk with Max.





	The Lovers That Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Question:  
> Do you guys want me to just put these into one big one-shot Fic?

Max looked out at the island, sighing. Today was the day he and the other councilors would  _finally_ clean up that place. After all these years, it had started to look like a jungle over there. He looked over to David, who was fussing about a single silver strand in the middle of his hair tuft, and laughed.

Managing to find one of the few boats left after the boat race a few days ago, he gathered equipment into it and rowed himself out.

Max sighed. The sound of the water lapping against the boat and oars was calming. He must have zoned out because he was startled when the boat hit the shore of Spooky Island. Nearly tripping on his way out of the boat, _curse his shortness,_ he stepped onto the shore, trying to remember where different places on the island were. Taking a knife off of the boat, and suddenly remembering a place, he headed off, pushing through the way-too-tall grass.

As he made his way, the thought he heard voices.

 _That can't be right,_ Max thought,  _we don't let anyone out here anymore._

He pushed his way through a bush, regretting instantly his decision as a few thorns dug into his skin. The thorns were quickly ignored as looked to see the owners of the voices.

Two boys sat on the edge of a stony cliff, talking to eachother. One was dressed in some very dated clothes, like '09 dated. The other was taller, and dressed in a hoodie with a cast printed on the sleeve.

A flash of memories went through Max's mind.

He was taking his... boyfriend. Taking him out on a walk, and then...

_No, no, I tried to forget! I want to forget!_

His boyfriend had fallen into a deep mud pit before Max could warm him, it was all his fault,  _all his fault, allmyfault-_

A hand on his shoulder brought him back. He turned to see Nikki and Neil. Max looked back at the cliff, seeing that the two boys were gone. Wiping away a tear he didn't know was there, he looked at his two long-time friends and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this one would be a very short one.  
> I was very wrong.
> 
> Kudos are great.  
> Comments are too.  
> Plz don't leave Hate.  
> Cause that makes me Blue. :<


End file.
